1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device and method of running a plurality of operating systems, more particularly, to a device and method of switching and displaying screens of operating systems according to a predetermined user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operating system is a program that allows a user to use a computer by controlling hardware and software of the computer. The operating system may function as an interface between hardware and application programs and may manage computer resources, such as a central processing unit (CPU), a main memory unit, an input/output device, etc.
Recently, as users desire to use various computing environments according to objectives or necessity, research into technology for running two or more operating systems in one device is required.